lotrorpfandomcom-20200214-history
Rimdoval the Usurper
History of Rimdoval the Usurper First Age Rimdoval was born in FA 18 near Lake Mithrim as the son of Aerandil, a knight of Turgon's. Aerandil died in 510 during the Fall of Gondolin. Rimdoval's life was saved by Glorfindel, who then died fighting a Balrog. Rimdoval fled over the mountians out of Beleriand before the War of Wrath. Because of this he was declared a coward and Gil-Galad, High King of the Ñoldor declared him a traitor of his kind. Second Age Because of his cowardice Rimdoval could find no sanctuary with any of the Ñoldor. Therefore he went further east and came to live with the Silvan Elves of the Greenwood the Great. After a few years a group of Sindar elves led by Oropher came to live among them and eventually Oropher was chosen as their lord. Rimdoval became close to Oropher's son Thranduil. Rimdoval rose to become a main military leader. However during the War of the Last Alliance it was he who ordered the premature attack. Almost the entire army was destroyed, including Oropher. However both Thranduil and Rimdoval survived. Thranduil blamed Rimdoval for his father's death and banished him. Third Age Rimdoval couldn't return to the Woodlandrealm, therefore he went to the Grey Havens, where he became a guard. There he got to know Hércuro. They both joint the Knights of Eriador. Rimdoval believed that he could redeem himself through the Knights of Eriador. In 2516 the Order went to war with Gorgurith the Dark, a sorcerer. The entire Order was mustered. However both Rimdoval and Hércuro were footsoldiers, something they were very angry about because Hércuro was the Lord's nephew-in-law. Rimdoval proved himself and was made Lieutentant. Hércuro hated him for this and left the order. Rimdoval was now one of Lord Fharil's closest advisors. Thranduil had heard of this from the travelling Hércuro and he demanded that Fharil would expel Rimdoval from the order. However Fharil stood up for him and refused. The Betrayel In 2769 Rimdoval found out that Fharil carried a Ring of Power. He believed that he could use the ring to overthrow defeat Sauron. Rimdoval captured Fharil, but Fharil refused to tell Rimdoval where the ring was hidden. Meanwhile the order was without a leader. Therefore Rimdoval called together the Order. He told them Fharil went missing while searching Moria for the Axe of Durin. Therefore the Order needed to elect a new leader. There were three men willing to take command, the first being Rimdoval, the second being Hércuro and the third being Fharil's son Lindulas. Since Hércuro was not yet a Lieutenant he was refused entry to the race. Thuriond, Elf-Lord of the Order believed that Rimdoval was the better choice, because he and Lindulas had been rivals for Fharil's approval. Thuriond's endorsement brought Rimdoval victory. He led the order for three years trying to find Fharil's ring in Angmar, where Rimdoval believed Fharil had hidden it. But then Fharil returned and fought Rimdoval. The entire Order turned on him and Thuriond wanted to kill him when Hércuro asked for him to be spared. Fharil granted his wish and Rimdoval fled. The Order of the Ring-Seekers Obsessed with knowing that he could have a Ring of Power Rimdoval founded his own Order. He was joint by Sindar and Silvan Elves who wanted to fight the Orcs. Rimdoval built a small fortress in the High Pass where he and his army fought the goblins. He had heard that the Goblin-King held one of the lesser rings. Therefore in 2809 he led his army against the goblins and killed the king, claiming the ring for himself. Category:Usurpers Category:Lord of the Knights of Eriador Category:Knight of Eriador Category:Lieutenant of the Knights of Eriador